disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peggy Carter
Margaret "Peggy" Carter was a British officer with the Strategic Scientific Reserve and Steve Rogers's girlfriend during WW2. She is a character in the film Captain America: The First Avenger, made a brief cameo appearance in The Avengers, and will return in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. She is portrayed by Hayley Atwell. History Peggy served as a general in the American Army. She came across Steve Rogers, a whimpy young man with a great will to serve his country. This young man was nominated for "Project: Super Soldier". It was her duty to safely escort him to the laboratory. The experimentation had almost failed, though Steve presisted. After the great struggle to keep him from dying, the "Super Soldier" was created. Peggy began taking interest in Steve. Peggy soon developed a crush for Steve, though referred to it as "having faith in him". After a brutal fight to the death on the Valkyrie, Johann Schmidt was finally defeated, along with his soldiers. Knowing that the plane Steve was on would cause a lot of trouble for America, he was left with one option; forcing the large plane to land on the waters of the Northern Atlantic Ocean. Peggy, knowing that this would result in his death, doesn't give up hope. She insists on the matter, implying that there would be time for them to sort the situation out. Steve claims that there isn't enough time, and proceeds with the landing. Steve had survived, but in a quite unexpected matter. It appears that he had been frozen for over 70 years. The experimentations that were done on him in the past had allowed him to survive, and retain his youthful appearance. When Steve first wakes up in the present day, and comes to realize how many years have passed, he mentioned the date he'd promised her almost seventy years ago to Nick Fury in Time Square. Later, while training, Steve thinks back on his past, and has visions of Peggy and the other friends he's lost. While studying files of his old friends, Peggy is reported as "Retired". One year after World War II, Peggy Carter became an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. so she can seek and learn about the Zodiac group. Trivia *Hayley Atwell based her performance as Peggy Carter on Ginger Rogers: "She can do everything Captain America can do, but backwards and in high heels." *Before Hayley Atwell was cast as Peggy, Alice Eve, Gemma Arterton and Keira Knightley were considered for the role of Peggy Carter. Emily Blunt turned down the role. *Peggy was originally going to appear in The Avengers where she encounters Steve in the present day, but it was ultimately cut from the final film by director Joss Whedon. *Peggy's nice Sharon Carter makes her debut appearance in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Gallery AgentCarter1-TFA.jpg AgentCarter2-TFA.jpg AgentCarter3-TFA.jpg AgentCarter4-TFA.jpg AgentCarter5-TFA.jpg Peggy_Carter.jpg AgentCarterFile-AvengersDS.png Agent-carter1-1-.jpg Carter-1000x500-1-.png AC-1815 R-1-.jpg AgCarter.jpg Steve-and-Peggy-in-Cab.jpg Small Cap and Peggy.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger (3).jpg Srogerspcarter.jpg Catfa26.jpg Catfa30.jpg Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers.jpg C005.jpg Captain America - TFA - Peggy.jpg Peggy13-1-.jpg Peggy Carter-Captain-America-The-First-Avenger.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Military characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Lovers Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:The Avengers characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier characters